Statistical models for genetics data are often surprisingly challenging, and often require advanced and new statistical methods. This project continues to investigate a number of such areas, including: (1) a global analysis in Drosophila melanogaster adult transcription between the sexes using a 31,464 element FlyGEM microarray to determine what fraction of the genome shows sex-biased expression, what tissues express these genes, the predicted functions of these genes, and where these genes map onto the genome; see [1] below; (2) a genetic analysis of the myositis syndromes as they relate to silicone implants, using a matched case control study in women of the HLA DQA1*0102 and HLA DRB1*0301 allele rates, and coupled with clinical, serologic and immunogenetics features; see [2] below; (3) a study asking genomic level questions about the structure of protein coding coding exons with a special emphasis on very large internal exons; see[3]. [1] Parisi, Nuttall, et al. (2004). A survey of ovary-, testis-, and soma-biased gene expression in Drosophila melanogaster adults. Genome Biology, in press. [2] O'Hanlon, Knoeru, et al. (2004). Immunogenetic differences between women who develop myositis with and without silicone implants.Arthritis and Rheumatism, in press. [3] Brody, Wolfsberg, et al. (2004). (in preparation) http://research.nhgri.nih.gov/projects/exons/